With the revolution of mobile communication technologies, mobile terminals such as a smartphone, a tablet, or the like, are becoming important tools for the daily life and work of people. For example, excluding those conventional applications like telephone and short message, people are able to utilize the smartphone to make various applications like social networking, online shopping and online payment. A number of valuable working data or privacy data may be possibly saved on the mobile terminal; therefore, uses pay more and more attention to the information security on the mobile terminal, and hope that these data which requires protection cannot be accessed in the case that the identity authentication is not passed.
In a traditional manner, the mobile terminal adopts a password or a manner of a combination of a user name and a password to verify the user identity. Problems of this manner present in natural contradictions between the security and convenience thereof. Firstly, if the user wants to improve the security, then complicated passwords need to be set, for instance, the passwords are a combination of letters, figures and special characters, and partial letters are even required to be capital possibly. Secondly, the user may possibly use passwords without relatedness at different identity authentication entrances. For example, it is better that the mailbox password of the user are not related to the QQ password; otherwise, once a certain password therein is known by others, the other one is very easy to be guessed.
In those applications with extremely strict requirements on security such as online payment and mobile banking, a multiple identity authentication manner will be employed. Excluding user login authentication, payment password dual authentication will also be introduced. At present, a manner of sending a verification code via short messages for authentication is also required by multiple online payments. In such a case, the user must accept these strict but inconvenient safety precautions in case of acquiring safe usage experience.
Some developers and vendors are trying to introduce a fingerprint authentication manner on the mobile terminal to substitute the traditional username/password authentication manner at present. This authentication manner has better convenience, but the security thereof is greatly reduced. This is because when the fingerprint authentication is used on the mobile terminal, once the mobile terminal is lost and obtained by others, since the user leaves a number of fingerprints thereof when using the mobile terminal previously, these fingerprints are very easy to be collected and used by others, causing the fingerprint authentication to perform practically no function. In fact, public security organs just utilize the feature of easy leaving of the fingerprints to establish a fingerprint data base for helping investigate various cases. Furthermore, the fingerprint authentication has a high implementation cost. In order to support the fingerprint authentication, the mobile terminal needs to be additionally equipped with a fingerprint identification hardware, and the entire design of the mobile terminal needs to be adjusted accordingly, which is not only contradicting to the lighting and thinning trend of the mobile terminal, but also introduces a problem of high developing and designing cost.
Therefore, all the traditional user identity authentication technologies cannot solve the contradiction between convenience and security generally.